The present invention relates to a method and kit for modifying a trash can, and more particular pertains to a method and kit for modifying a trash can in order to prevent vacuum lock from trash can liners for use in connection with pulling the trash can liner out of a trash can.
Trash can liners can become stuck within a trash can by a vacuum seal created when the trash can liner contacts the sidewalls of the trash can. When this happens it can be difficult, particularly for weak and infirm individuals, to physically pull the trash can liner out of the trash can. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a trash can venting system that could be added to modify an existing trash can so as to prevent or to minimize this vacuum seal nuisance.
The use of trash can vent systems are is known in the prior art. For example, the trash can vent system disclosed by Polliquin in U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,063 discloses a vent system that is securable to the trash can lid and vents through a vent channel that is suspended downwardly into the inside of the trash can. However, the Polliquin disclosure does not have a means of attaching the venting device through the trash can wall as well as a means of attaching the venting device onto the inside wall of the trash can without attachment to the trash can lid. As a result the Polliquin disclosure suffers a number of drawbacks. One drawback of the Polliquin disclosure is that it is likely to be knocked off of its mounting when the trash liner is removed. Another drawback is that the Polliquin disclosed device is likely to be relatively expensive to produce. Furthermore, another drawback to the Polliquin disclosed device is that it is not universally attachable to all trash cans and thus the user will likely be burdened to locate one of Polliquins devices that will particularly fit the users individual trash can.
Another strategy in trying to eliminate vacuum seal from trash can liners has been to incorporated the conduit as an integral component of the trash can itself. Examples of this integral component strategy can be found in the vacuum release garbage can disclosed by Bowers and Sherman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,732; the upward vented trash receptacle for flexible collapsible trash liner disclosed by Bart in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,379; and the waste collecting container with a ventilating device disclosed by Bitsch in U.S. Pat. No 5,036,999. These disclosed designs necessarily require the user to discard the users existing trash can and replace it with one of these integral component trash cans. Therefore, these devices suffer a number of disadvantages, in particular, it is likely to be more costly to obtain one of these trash cans rather than to modify an existing trash can. Furthermore, these designs will likely be ecologically undesirable because it would require the user to discard his present trash can.
Finally, another strategy in trying to eliminate the vacuum seal encountered from pulling on trash can liners has been to incorporate a scalloped trash can wall. The trash bag retainer and air venting device disclosed by Robbins and Schwerner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,572 discloses a scalloped walled trash can design which allows venting of air from the exterior outside atmosphere to the interior chamber between the bottom of the trash can and the trash can liner. The same drawbacks mentioned above are applicable here. That is, the Robbins and Schwerner disclosed device is likely to be an ecological and economical burdensome device and thus is inherently undesirable in comparison to a much more simpler and economical method and kit to modify existing trash cans.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multipurpose storage unit that allows a user to individually tailor make a pill box that would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs. The above-described patents make no provision for securing a vacuum vent system through a wall of existing trash and as a consequence the prior art strategies are likely to be considerably more expensive and ecologically costly because most of the prior art solutions offer the only solution to discard the existing trash can and to replace it with the prior art devices.
Therefore, a need exist for a new and improved method and kit for modifying a trash can to prevent vacuum lock from trash can liners which is economical, convenient and ecologically feasible. In this respect, the method and kit for modifying a trash can to prevent vacuum lock from trash can liners according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of modifying existing trash cans to avoid the nuisance vacuum seals encountered from pulling up filled trash can liners from trash cans.
A method of modifying an existing trash can to minimize or to prevent the occurrence of a vacuum seal that may occur when a trash can liner is pulled out of the trash can. The method comprises making three holes substantially close to each other into a trash can wall near the opening of the trash can. Then threading one end of a conduit through one of the holes so that the first end of the conduit reaches deep within the inside of the trash can and the other end of the conduit extending through the hole and outside of the trash can. The two remaining holes are used to securely mount the conduit onto the inside surface of the trash can by threading a tie through these two holes and around the conduit. In modifying an existing trash can by this method, the vacuum seal that often is encountered experience when pulling the trash liner from a trash can is avoided because the conduit allows air to freely pass into the bottom of the trash can. The kit comprises a conduit, drill bit and a tie.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type of trash can ventilation systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved method and kit for modifying a trash can to prevent vacuum lock from trash can liners, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved method and kit for modifying a trash can to prevent vacuum lock from trash can liners which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises making three holes substantially close to each other into a trash can wall near the opening of the trash can. Then threading one end of a conduit through one of the holes so that the first end of the conduit reaches deep within the inside of the trash can and the other end of the conduit extending through the hole and outside of the trash can. Threading a tie through the two other holes and around the conduit to securely mount the conduit onto the inside wall of the trash can. In modifying an existing trash can by this method, the vacuum seal that often is encountered experience when pulling the trash liner from a trash can is avoided because the conduit allows air to freely pass into the bottom of the trash can.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The present method invention may also include the additional step of mounting a collar around the end of the collar which is positioned outside of the trash can so that this end does not get pulled into the trash can. The advantage realized by having this additional feature adds another means of securing the conduit in place. The present invention may also include the additional step of cutting the end of the conduit that is positioned inside the trash can at an angle substantially at forty five degrees. The advantage realized by having this additional feature is that the conduit orifice is less likely to be plugged by any unwanted debris within the bottom of the trash can. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
The present kit invention may also include the additional items as a second drill bit for making small holes for holding the tie around the conduit against the inside of the wall. The kit may also have the additional element of a pair of scissors or a knife for cutting the conduit as well as using the scissors to make the three holes. Furthermore, the present kit invention may include a tie is selected from the group consisting of a plastic tie, a wire, a nylon string.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and kit for modifying a trash can to prevent vacuum lock from trash can liners that has all the advantages of the prior art trash can ventilation systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and kit for modifying a trash can to prevent vacuum lock from trash can liners that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and kit for modifying a trash can to prevent vacuum lock from trash can liners that has allows the user to realize a low cost associated with the necessary materials and a minimal amount of time necessary to modify each trash time, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new method and kit for modifying a trash can to prevent vacuum lock from trash can liners that provides in the methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a method and kit for modifying a trash can to prevent vacuum lock from trash can liners without having to discard an existing trash can and thus making available an ecological as well as an economical advantageous method to prevent vacuum lock created by trash can liners.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompany drawings and description matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.